


Wendy And Dipper's Great Adventure.

by JammyBoii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyBoii/pseuds/JammyBoii
Summary: Dipper Finds A Mind Reading Ball In The Woods Of Gravity Falls.The Ball Glows And Dipper Finds Out Something About Wendy...





	Wendy And Dipper's Great Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo Everyone!!!  
> Welcome to the fanfic! this one is Wendip.  
> If you suggest something ill do it! no matter what it is!!!!  
> If your new to my fan fictions please Follow me!  
> See you at the end!

Dipper was in the gift shop hanging out with Wendy when Mabel came in shouting: "DIPPER LOVES WENDY!!" over and over and over.  
"Yes Mabel i know remember i found out at the bunker!" Wendy Said.  
Dipper looked away blushing. He was very embarrassed, uncomfortable and sad.  
Wendy smiled at him and Mabel ran out of the room.  
"Wendy, it's terrible you're to old for me but..." Dipper said.  
Wendy sighed. "Look Dipper I really am flattered but... as you said I'm to old for you. I'm really sorry Dip. Don't worry though, you will find the girl someday." Wendy told Dipper.  
"I know..." Dipper said and sighed.  
Later that night Dipper got thinking.  
"What does Wendy really think of me?" Dipper said to himself.  
"Maybe the journal knows!" Mabel said.  
"AH! Mabel how long have you been there?!" Dipper said surprised.  
"All the time." Mabel replied.  
"Hmm. Maybe you're right! I'll Check the journals!" Dipper said rushing to the shelf.  
He grabbed the journal and began to read.  
"Somewhere in the woods there is a magic orb that reads minds just whisper there name and what you want to know about them and the orb will answer." Dipper read aloud.  
"Aha!" Mabel said. "I knew it would be in there!"  
"Well then Mabel. Ready for a walk in the woods?" Dipper asked.  
"You know i am!" Mabel replied.  
So they left the shack and walked into the woods.  
"Okay it's said to be in the magic part of the woods." Dipper said.  
As they walked down the trees began to glow so dipper new they had entered the magic part of the woods.  
"We're here!!!" Mabel said.  
There on a table made of wood was the orb.  
Dipper whispered Wendy Corduroy into the orb then he said what does she think of me.  
And there on the orb were the letters that made Dipper smile and blush.  
So he had his answer and they went back to the mystery shack.  
They went all around the shack until they found Wendy on the roof.  
"Wendy." Dipper said.  
"Yeah Dip?" Wendy replied.  
"I need you to come with me." Dipper said.  
"Okay." Wendy replied.  
Dipper took Wendy to His room. Before they went in Dipper spoke to Mabel.  
"Okay. Mabel did you make sure nobody would come in?" Dipper said to Mabel.  
"Yeah. Good luck bro-bro." Mabel replied to Dipper.  
Wendy and Dipper went into the attic/Dipper and Mabel's Bedroom.  
Dipper and Wendy sat on his bed.  
"Wendy. Me and Mabel went to a mind reading orb in the woods and it told us something about you." Dipper said.  
Wendy blushed hoping what it told them wasn't her crush on-  
"It said you have a crush on me just like i have a crush on you." Dipper said.  
There it was both of them sitting on Dipper's bed blushing.  
"Will you go out with me?" Dipper asked.  
Wendy sat there thinking for a bit then...  
"Will you then?" Dipper said but just then Wendy did something that earned a great gasp in pleasure from Dipper.  
Wendy had grabbed his penis.  
"Dipper why are you gasping, moaning and lying on the bed?" Wendy asked sarcastically while grinning.  
Wendy and Dipper took off all there clothes.  
Dipper inserted his length into her.  
Wendy gasped in pleasure but Dipper was confused what to do because it was now he was loosing his virginity.  
They continued as Wendy guided him.  
Dipper had his full length in her now he was breathing heavily.  
"Wendy i think..." Dipper was cut off by Wendy.  
"Me too..."  
Then they both came.  
They lay down panting after what had just happened.  
"Wow... Well then was loosing your virginity fun Dipper?" Wendy asked playfully.  
"Yeah... By the way earlier when I asked if you wanted to go out with me. Was that a yes?" Dipper said sarcastically.  
Wendy and Dipper laughed and they put their clothes back on.  
"Same time next week?" Wendy asked.  
"indomitably." Dipper replied.  
They laughed and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo Everyone!!! (again)  
> Thanks for reading! if you want another Wendip fan fiction then just tell me and ill make one!  
> Thanks for reading. Bye!


End file.
